Paper Pusher
by Anynymys1
Summary: So what happens in the dark... stays there right? If you read this do not tell Zaraki Kenpachi! Just a little secret... for fun. ONE-SHOT it all stays here if you want something different.


**_SO I have re-updated this, which is actually my very first one shot. It is also in a Valentine's Contest which is just getting started. SO if you would like to compete as well or have a friend that you think would do great here is the link to the forum... _****.net/forum/So_you_want_to_write_Bleach_fics/63974/**

**_The contest is under Writing Challenges and Contests or _****.net/topic/63974/17804413/1/ and that is where you submit your story.**

**_This contest is just getting started it ends on Feb 10 and limit of 1,000 words for the story itself. No Lemons or limes, and can be a friendship romance or actual romance._**

**_Lastly even if you do not want to submit a story PLEASE VOTE!!! On Feb 11th you will all be able to vote!! _**

**_VOTE FOR MEE!!!!! _**

**_LOL_**

**_Naw, vote for who you like. Now I am finished, please enjoy this silly story. Kenpachi/Rangiku_**

**_'~**~'_**

It was late. The stars were out and blinking brightly in their deep sapphire background, but he didn't care. The load of the world, or at least the 11th division, was now in his hands. A stack of paper work in his arms reached high enough to force the Captain to peek, no peer over the top. Yachiru had not done her work again. Instead of telling him so he could get some lackey to do it. Now he had to. Well, at least get it to Yachiru's place so she could do some of it.

Walking late that evening with few sounds made him restless, all of the Soul Society was so quiet. Passing by Matsumoto Rangiku's apartment he wondered how Hitsugaya was able to get her to work. Let alone stay in line. A glance at the lit apartment brought moving shadows to view. Stopping he saw that the shadows were outside of the apartment.

Chuckling? Yes, snickering, even possibly a little laughter from three Squad 11 recruits.

Kenpachi grinned.

He would get some frustration out on them the best way possible. He just couldn't drop the paper work. Creeping up behind the peeping toms as quietly as he possibly could, Kenpachi strained to keep the top papers from flying away. Once directly behind them he let out a BOOMING laugh,

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAHHHHHAAAAHHHAAA!!  
Git' you whining little…!"

The three newbie's jumped so high they looked like flying ghosts with transparent faces. The stared gawking for a second, then suddenly they raced away with ever increasing speed. They didn't need to see the face behind the stack of papers to know it was the one and only Zaraki Kenpachi, Kenny for short, who towered above them. But, Ken-chan wasn't the only reason they were running. With their cover blown so loudly Matsumoto's wrath was imminent. Kenpachi laughed loudly as the perverts ran into the enclosing darkness. Until…

"ZARAKI KENPACHI!!!! How long have you been there!!!???" Rangiku yelled. She grabbed Kenny by the collar, pulling him through the window and sending papers everywhere. The lieutenant was dripping wet and holding a towel precariously low as her death grip brought Capt. Zaraki closer to her face.

"I… I, there were some perverts outside…"

Her eyes squinted as she whispered, "Like where you're standing?"

He shook his head, a little freaked, "Uh, yeah?"

Her face pouted, "So you scared them away?"

Kenpachi replied a little hope in his voice, "Yay, you should have seen their faces!"

Trying to look away he went to step back but, she pulled him closer.

"So you kind'a, saved me?" She said biting her lip, shifting her weight.

He turned red and gulped, "If you think so. I… I, gotta go."

"Oh, no don't go! Not yet…"

She pulled him close and closed her eyes as he let go of the papers to grab her hand. Too late, she kissed him! Passionately she lingered on his lips slowly releasing her death grip. Then she backed away with a coy fox like smile, "That's for saving me."

He was dumbfounded as she closed the drapes and walked away. He couldn't believe what had just happened and that kiss! Well needless to say Kenny never minded picking up all of the paper. No, not that time.

**_'~**~'_**

**_:)(:_**

**Sincerely,  
Anynymys1**


End file.
